


I really really really like you! (destiel)

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Fluff, In the closet?, Love Confessions, M/M, Plan plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew pop songs were so handy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really really really like you! (destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys have some Destiel for you cause I'm destiel trash 

"Gosh those two really need to tell each other that they like each other already!" Charlie typed angrily , texting her girlfriend while in biology class. She sat directly behind her two best friends, Dean and Castiel and can't help but grow so impatient and the progress of their relationship. It all started when Charlie first saved Castiel from the bully gang in their school. Ever since, they've been the bestest of friends not to mention that both of them were gay! Soon along the line, Dean Winchester arrived at their school, newly transfered and an interesting subject to gather information about especially for the girls. It was so obvious that with his good looks and charm that he would be attrracting tons of attention to himself, but theres one thing that everyone failed to catch on till he mentioned it casually one day in history class, and that was he was gay. Castiel was ecstatic, thanking the heavens that he found another hot gay guy and Charlie was pleased knowing she would have another queer friend to join her Rainbow Squad. It worked hella well with the trio, until slowly Dean and Castiel began showing signs of interest in each other but were too shy too admit any of it. It would always be like "I just like the colour of his eyes" or "his freckles are aesthetically pleasing, that's all". Charlie Bradbury was no fool for sure, and ever since then she has been plotting ways with her girlfriend on how to get those two to confess their undying love for each other. That was a good two months ago and still nothing was working out. Needless to say it was getting infuriating. Charlie was about to scream out loud when she felt the vibration of her phone ; flipping it open to see here girlfriend suggesting that they had to proceed to "plan Z". A smirk appreared on the red-head's face. 

The last bell of the day rang and every student began packing up quickly and rushing out of the class, eager to head home for the weekend. Castiel was talking to Dean about the latest Avengers movie when Charlie interrupted their little small talk with a fake cough. "Ahem, hey guys, I need you to do me a favour. Ally left something for me in the janitors closet down the hall by mistake and I gotta go to bathroom so do you mind getting it for me? Pretty please?" She asked, pulling out her best attempt at the famous Sam Winchester puppy-eyes. Dean let out a small chuckle of amusement while Castiel simply smiled and agreed to help her. She thanked them both and skipped out of the classroom, getting ready to put her plan into action. "Hmm I wonder what Ally got for Charlie? It must be really secret if she hid it in the janitors closet.." Castiel said thoughtfully, walking alongside Dean who was just staring at the blue-eyed boy as he spoke. Dean knew has in too deep to get out, but couldn't find the courage to just say it to Cas. And the fact that Cas lets him call him well 'Cas' was a big deal, it was like their individual pet name or something. Dean couldn't help but grimace at how lame he sounded, knowing that his crush might probably not like him back. Though on the contraire, Castiel was thinking the same things as Dean was , the feelings, the pet names and most importantly the doubt. The boys let out a sigh at the same time, realising it and avoiding eye contact the entire time. As they reached the janitors closet, they realised that the door was slightly open, deeming it suspiscious. Dean walked in slowly with caution, Castiel followed suit. When the boys were fully in, Charlie sprang out of no where and shut the door, trapping the boys inside. Letting out a sound of triumph, she gave the boys her instructions. "Now listen up both of you, I'm sick and tired of you guys not wanting to admit how much you both like each other. So i'm giving you two an hour, and don't try fooling me just to get out, you both suck at lying!". Castiel let out a small whimper of defeat, knowing that one day this would come. Eventually. Today. Well, he might as well come clean.

"Okay Dean, I'm going to be super honest with you. I really really really really really really like you. And I don't know if you want me. Cause I want you, and I hope you'd want me too. So um, yeah..". Dean stood infront of Castiel in pure utter shock. The boy was speechless, firstly at the sudden outburst of confession but also at how many really's did he use. Doesn't that sound like that Carly Ray Jepsen song? Well whatever it is, he returned back his attention to the blue-eyed boy who looked as if he was about to cry. Without thinking twice, he leaned and pressed his lips against Castiel's. The latter immediately relaxed, kissing back, their tounges moving in sync , lips moving perfectly against each others. "Oh Cas, I really like you too..." Dean whispered as he pulled away, resting his forhead against his Cas's. "Though, you don't have to use that many really's" Dean said, giggling at his boyfriend's flushed face. "Sorry," Castiel muttered, "it just came out of no where! Kiss me again, Dean?". Smiling, Dean complied and the both spend their entire hour in heaven, kissing, talking, laughing all of that jazz. They both agreed to thank Charlie later on for helping them out.Secretly, Charlie watched happily through the slits of the door, happy at last.


End file.
